Mein kleiner Schatz
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser estudiar en la Academia "W" para que Vash Zwingli tema tanto por su novata hermana? Precuela y long-fic de "Meine heimliche Liebe". Dedicado a Yue-black-in-the-Ai. Se está empezando a publicar en mi blog personal.
1. Vorwort

Hace años, mis padres me confesaron que cuando nací, mamá pidió que la ligaran, terminado mi parto.

En ese tiempo, tenía cinco años y deseaba con fervor, pese a ser muy pequeño, tener un hermanito. Y me deprimí.

Estaba tan abatido por la noticia que ellos decidieron que podían adoptar. Cuando me lo dijeron, lo pensé mucho... Es decir, ellos no tenían pensado tomar esa medida hasta que reaccioné de esa manera. Así que les pedí que no fuera un bebé. No quería darles molestias - aún más después de lo mío.

Un día, fueron a verme a la escuela. Ambos.

Tenía el presentimiento que algo bueno pasaría. Y así fue.

Llegamos a un orfanato. Yo quería jugar con todos y que sean mis hermanitos, pero estaba consciente que buscaba a un ser humano que me acompañara y me viera como un hermano mayor. Y entonces, la vi.

En un rincón apartado, una niñita que no superaba los cuatro años, rubia, con una expresión vacía en el rostro, peinaba una muñeca de trapo. Su tristeza me atrajo como polilla a la luz. Me senté frente a ella y como noté que las agujetas de uno de sus zapatitos estaban deshechas, las hice nudo sin pedir permiso.

Ella se sorprendió, creo, y me miró fijamente.

- Hola, soy Vash. Mamá dice que es peligroso tener las agujetas desatadas.

- Hola. - Escondió su rostro tras la muñeca. - Perdón. No sé amarrarlas.

- Oye ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Erika. Erika Vogel. Eso me dijo la señora del orfanato.

- ¡Ah!... Oye ¿no quieres irte conmigo y mis papis y ser mi hermanita?

Ella soltó la muñeca. La impacté con mi pedido. Y no fue la única: mi madre y mi padre estaban atónitos. Jamás había hecho tan buenas migas con alguien - excepto con Rody, pero es mi amigo de por mi casa - y no creían que quisiera una hermana. Pienso que mi fascinación por las armas de juguete y el fútbol es difícil imaginarme ser delicado con otra persona.

Después de eso, y un sinfín de rabietas, mis padres iniciaron el proceso de adopción.

/Diez años después/

- Hermano, está puesta la mesa. ¿Te ayudo con el pastel?

Hoy celebramos el décimo aniversario de la primera visita al orfanato. El proceso de adopción duró tres largos años, pero no la dejamos de visitar hasta que su documentación estuvo en regla para traerla a casa.

"Vogel" era el apellido de su alcohólico y miserable padre, quien la maltrataba a ella y a su verdadera madre. Lamentablemente, la señora murió después de una golpiza, "cortesía" de aquel maldito, y ella quedó seriamente herida. El orfanato la acogió luego de que la corte dictaminara la culpabilidad de su padre. Sin embargo, durante el trámite para que formara parte de mi familia, no quiso cambiar su apellido. Su argumento fue que el pasado no se va, aunque le pongas otra etiqueta. Por tanto, mis padres le concedieron la única condición para dejarnos traerla a mi casa.

Además, este año es el último de la secundaria, para ella. Yo quiero que vaya a una preparatoria donde pueda juntarse con gente de bien. Porque lo que me ha tocado... Digamos que soy estudiante de la Academia "W" y lo último que quiero es que ella se inmiscuya en ese nido de víboras. No piensan sino en cómo hacer y deshacer la vida y honra de las personas. El bullying y el chisme son deportes institucionales y aún cuando la persona no haga algo malo, todo lo tergiversan.

Lo malo de hoy es que en este momento, mientras cenamos el pastel de fresas que ayudé a preparar, mi hermana acaba de meterse a la boca del lobo: "Padre, madre: quiero entrar a la misma academia que mi hermano".

Y en esta casa, nadie puede decirle que no.


	2. Kapitel 1: Eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung

La alarma ha sonado. Son las cinco de la mañana.

Hace años dejé de levantarme tan temprano. Madrugo, como todos los de esta casa, pero, yo tenía un ritual y desde que sucedió _aquello_, solo los 6 de Agosto, como marca mi calendario en el presente, intento hacerlo.

/Trece años atrás/

- ¡Levántate, Gilbi! ¡Es domingo!

- ¡Zelig!... ¡Tengo sueño!... ¡Y deja de saltar en mi cama!

- ¡Niños! - Es el abuelo, ha entrado - ¡Arriba! Deben alistarse para ir a misa. - Y me quita la cobija de un tirón.

- ¡Abuelo!... - No me agrada sentir el frío de la madrugada.

- ¡A-bue-li-to, mira! Yo ya estoy levantado y traté de levantar al pequeño Gilbi. Son las cinco y hay mucho por hacer.

Es admirable, hasta el punto del asco, ver que mi hermano mayor, Zelig, le agrade ir a la iglesia. Creo que si fuera por él, viviría en una.

Es tres años mayor que yo. Se parece mucho a mamá, al pequeño Lutz y al abuelo: son rubios, ojos azules y muy pálidos. Bueno, el azul de los ojos de mi hermano es un poquito más oscuro, como el cielo de las diez de la mañana. Pero nadie atina a adivinar la edad de Zelig, porque yo, con cuatro años (¡ya sé contar!) soy más alto que él.

/En el presente/

- Lo que la estúpida leucemia te hizo...

He levantado un pequeño altar, con el crucifijo que siempre veía Zelig para rezar. Y tengo en mis manos la foto que nos tomaron el primer día que yo fui a la escuela, hace 13 años.

Teníamos la misma estatura. Creían que éramos mellizos, aunque desmentir eso era bastante difícil porque para ti también fue tu primer día de escuela, aquella vez, gracias a que estabas en Remisión.

Mamá dijo, en su momento, que Zelig fue diagnosticado con Leucemia el día de mi primer cumpleaños. Y desde entonces, cuando supe eso, odié que en la escuela se esforzaran por celebrarlo, cuando en casa, en especial para mí, no era una fecha que celebrar.

Mis padres discutían mucho por las deudas médicas, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que se mantenían juntos por nosotros y, puede ser, por ellos mismos.

Actualmente, papá trabaja en otro país y viene cada dos meses por una semana.

- Antes estábamos más unidos, _bruder_...

/Doce años atrás/

- ¡Zwingli!

- ¡Beilschmidt! - hago "el saludo de los amigos" con el rubio bajito de mirada enojada.

- ¡Gilbert! - mi hermano ha estado corriendo, por seguirme. - Hola, Vash.

- Buenos días, Zelig. ¿Estás bien?

- _Ja_, estoy bien. - sólo a Vash le hemos contado de su enfermedad.

- ¡Torpe! - Dirigiéndose a mí. - ¡No agites a tu hermano!

- Oye ¡no es justo! Zelig quiso correr y perseguirme. Yo sólo estaba apurado...

- ¿Y para qué? Igual, han llegado bastante temprano...

Era una especie de ritual el encontrarnos los tres a la entrada de la escuela. A veces, sólo éramos Vash y yo, porque Zelig dejaba a Lutz en la zona de preescolar.

Esa misma tarde, los tres fuimos a la misa de las cinco. Zelig era el monaguillo #1; Vash y yo ayudamos en el momento de las limosnas y a organizar los puestos junto a los catequistas.

/Al presente/

- Te gustaba tanto participar... - Mis ojos ya tienen lágrimas. - Y querías tener tantos amigos... Aún recuerdo cuando espantabas al sobrino del padre Gabriele, Feliciano, y lo convencidos que estábamos que era una niña con ropa de niño, por su voz... Sé que te dolió tanto no poder negarte a hacer esa promesa sin cumplir... Esa de ir a jugar fútbol todos juntos...

/Diez años atrás/

Zelig amaneció más pálido de lo normal. Se le estaba cayendo el pelo de nuevo y hace dos meses dejó la escuela.

La Leucemia volvió para llevárselo esta vez.

Desde el mismo día en que le dieron aquel diagnóstico, sólo hemos visto a Vash. Su mamá es la doctora de Zelig.

Tiene puestos unos tubos y una bolsa amarilla está conectada a uno de ellos. Según la Dra. Zwingli, es su comida.

Él no tenía fuerza para sostener ni un palillo y cada día se parecía a los esqueletos de Halloween. No dejaban entrar a Lutz a la habitación porque no querían asustarlo con la imagen demacrada de nuestro hermano mayor.

Un día, en la escuela, Feliciano Vargas y Lovino, su hermano mellizo (de verdad), me pidieron acompañarme a casa. Se acercaba el evento deportivo de la escuela y el más lindo - pero lindo como los cachorritos o como los gatitos bebés - de los niños Vargas me dijo que quería invitar a mi hermano aunque ya no vaya a la escuela.

Mi hermano mayor lloró cuando los tres entramos. Sentía vergüenza de que su más querido amigo lo viera así. El italianito también lloró, pero porque: "Mi mejor amigo está enfermo y quiero que me deje verlo". Se dieron un abrazo, mientras el pesado de Lovino salía. Por lo que noté, también estaba llorando y aprecio que no se portara mal en ese momento.

Nunca podré olvidar las frases de aquella tarde:

"- Trata de ir al evento, _amico_. Será mi primer juego en el equipo del curso. Será el 6 de agosto. Que Gil te lo recuerde. - De acuerdo, Feli. Haré lo posible para ir y animarte. - Te quiero, amigo. Llevaré dulces. - ¡Que bueno! Yo también te quiero, amigo."

Y el 6 de agosto, a las cinco de la manaña, mientras mamá cambiaba el suero de Zelig, el aparato que medía los latidos de su corazón, emitieron un pitido largo mientras dibujaban una línea recta.

Un grito.

Un anciano, cargando al nieto más joven y un hombre de mediana edad, entraron a mi habitación. Porque mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor...

/Fin de las memorias/

- Porque cada seis de agosto me levanto temprano, rezo como no lo hago en todo el año, tomando una foto cualquiera donde estemos los dos, sólo para convencerme de una vez que ahora yo soy el mayor. Que mi Zelig ha muerto en la cama que ahora está desarmada en un rincón del ático. Que ahora Zwingli no me reconoce. Que Feliciano me mira con ira cuando alguien te llega a mencionar. Que mis amigos no llenan el vacío que tengo y aunque Lutz ha crecido bien, es claro que no compartimos lo suficiente como hermanos que lo que yo compartí contigo.

Porque mi camino se ha desviado y no tengo a mi buen Zelig para regresarme al sendero.


	3. Kapitel 2: Freundschaft verdorrt

[Sonido de alarma]

Amanece en la casa Zwingli el seis de agosto. Una fecha clave en el año que sólo Vash tiene muy presente. Su hermanita, Erika, ignora la importancia de la fecha.

Lo único que ella sabe es que está enamorada de la persona que tiene un nexo directo con la fecha en la que su hermano actúa tan raro.

Sin embargo, el no sabe de su enamoramiento y ella, para compensarlo, no pregunta por ese particular.

/El día anterior - cinco de agosto/

Son las veinte y tres horas y media. Vash camina por los pasillos de la primera planta de su casa hasta el despacho de su padre. Es un lugar cómodo para conversar con privacidad.

Una vez que asegura la puerta, se dirige al balcón donde una sombra está esperándolo, con cigarrillo en mano.

- Ya era hora, Zwingli.

- Ni siquiera porque te permito irrumpir así en mi casa, dejas de tratarme tan distante, Gilbert.

- Vash... - Voltea a verlo. - Sabes que no lo supero.

- Ni yo. Pero he seguido con mi vida y sabes que él estaba consciente de que la suya iba a ser corta.

- Odio que sepas todo.

- También yo.

Deciden pasar al interior de la habitación, sin ir muy lejos del balcón. Ese niño había sido muy importante en la vida de Gilbert porque fue gracias a él que empezó a tener amigos. Y para Vash, relacionarse con su primo con tanta naturalidad, pese al pasado de su familia, resultaba invaluable. Aquel niño era su modelo a seguir. Pero había una persona a quien a ausencia del fallecido le pesaba más.

- ¿Quieres que sea yo quien lo llame? - Se ofrece el rubio.

Feliciano Vargas formaba parte de las estadísticas de acoso escolar desde la primaria. No tenía más amigos, en aquel tiempo, que su hermano mellizo y...

- No. Dame ese aparato.

Un tono... Dos tonos... Al tercero:

- ¡¿Quién, putas, llama a esta hora de la noche?! - Gilbert separa un poco el móvil.

- No soy muy afortunado... Te lo dejo... - Vash niega varias veces antes de tomar el aparato.

- Buenas noches, Lovino.

- ¡Vash! - La fama malhumorada adquirida por el más bajito amedrentó al italiano. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tengo familia en Berna...

- ¡Tonto! ¿Y dónde diablos crees que vives?

- Bueno, bueno, _bastardo_ ¿qué quieres?

- Espera, te paso a Gilbert. - El chico del rulo sabía que sólo había una razón para que el pistolero y el albino estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Se cumpliría un año más del fallecimiento del mejor amigo de Feliciano: Zelig Beilschmidt.

- Gilbert ¿quieres que lleve a Feliciano? - Para el chico no era nuevo que Lovino fuera amable sólo en esas circunstancias.

- _Ja, bitte._ Podría decírselo personalmente, pero, Feli no reacciona nada bien cuando hablamos de él. ¡Y pega muy fuerte!...

/Diez años atrás/

El evento deportivo había comenzado. Ni Vash ni los tres Beilschmidt habían aparecido en la escuela. Los profesores ya estaban enterados de la desgracia. Y había un niñito con el cabello castaño cobrizo que esperaba en la entrada principal de la escuela, ignorante de todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Por qué no llegan mis amigos? - Sostenía fuertemente su pelota de fútbol. - ¿Se olvidaron de mí?

- Joven Vargas, entre. - Su profesora lo había ido a buscar.

Feliciano obedeció, mirando con tristeza el suelo. Se sentía abandonado y no quería, pero, empezó a odiar a los chiquillos que estuvo esperando.

Se realizaron las actividades programadas con normalidad, pero, hasta su mellizo notaba que los profesores del curso de su amigo no estaban ni un poco entusiasmados.

Lo más raro fue que mandaron a llamar a los padres de familia, de último minuto.

- Buenas tardes, señores padres de familia. - El director estaba hablando.

- Por aquí, tonto. - Lovino había logrado encontrar un modo de entrar al salón, sin ser vistos.

- Tenemos un anuncio muy penoso para todos ustedes. - Los mellizos ya estaban acomodados en la parte trasera del salón, escondidos en unos gabinetes. En eso, el profesor de Gramática, el Sr. Bonnefoy, con su hijo, Francis, hecho un mar de lágrimas, toma la palabra.

- Señores, hoy, ha fallecido uno de los compañeros de clase de sus hijos: Zelig Beilschmidt.

Lovino estaba boquiabierto, pero lo que más lo traumatizó fue la expresión de su mellizo. Feliciano lloraba, en silencio, con la mirada perdida. En unos segundos un escándalo inició en aquel salón.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - Feliciano salió del escondite, sorprendiendo a los asistentes. - ¡MIENTES, FRANCHUTE DE MIERDA! ¡EL NO ESTA MUERTO! ¡NO LE DIO LA PUTA GANA DE VENIR! ¡NO SE HA MUERTO UN CARAJO! - Para ese momento, Lovino intentó, inútilmente, detener el ataque de ira del otro.

- ¡FELICIANO VARGAS! - el director estaba atónito.

- ¡NO TE METAS, ANCIANO! - Los rostros de todos eran épicos. - ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ESTA MUERTO?! - Se dirigía al infortunado profesor.

- ¡PORQUE YO VI COMO GILBERT Y VASH LLORABAN AFUERA DE LA CASA! - Gritó el pequeño Francis. - Vi como la señora Beilschmidt se desmayó cuando se fue la ambulancia. ¡Egoísta! ¡Malcriado! ¡MAL AMIGO! - Ante lo último, el chiquillo salió corriendo.

Entre tanto, en la iglesia, el padre Gabriele adecuaba el altar para albergar el féretro de su monaguillo favorito.

El joven padre sentía profundamente la muerte de aquel chico y estaba preocupado de sus otros dos ayudantes.

- Señor, recibe a Zelig en tu Reino. El sufrió bastante y dale fuerzas a su familia.

- Gracias, padre. - El clérigo se asustó al notar a Gilbert allí.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Gilbert. - Lo abrazó. - ¿Qué sientes en este momento?

- Nada. - El padre guió al niño a una de las bancas. - De cierto modo, sabíamos que no duraría. - El padre veía compasivo al chico. - Es decir, como si no pasara esto todos los días... Unos lo logran, otros no, como mi hermano. Le tocó ser de los que no aguantan el cáncer. ¿Qué vamos a hacerle?

- Gilbert: llorar por un ser querido si es de hombres. - Ante eso, el niño se le abalanzó, llorando desconsolado.

En eso, los padres, el abuelo y el hermanito menor del albino se acercaron a aquella escena.

- ¡Gilbert! - Ferdinand lo agarró de los hombros. - Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar con Gabriele. Ayuda a tu madre con Lutz. Ahora, eres el mayor. - Aquellas palabras fueron bastante agridulces tanto para el anciano como para el chiquillo.

- Ja. - Y fue al encuentro con su madre y hermanito.

De lejos, veía atento Vash y sus padres. Su mamá estaba devastada por no lograr que el nieto mayor de su padre sobreviviera. En efecto, la Dra. Adelheid Zwingli era hija de Ferdinand. Era doloroso ver a la familia fragmentada de ese modo.

Luego llegó el resto de la familia paterna. Era un momento muy asfixiante para conocerlos, pero, necesario.

Cuando terminó la plática con el clérigo, llegó Feliciano corriendo hasta la banca donde estaba Gilbert, lo arrancó de los brazos de su madre y lo golpeó.

- ¡TU! NO DIJISTE NADA. ¡¿POR QUE DEJASTE QUE LO PROMETIERA?! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que iba a morir?!

- ¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?! ¿Estas loco? ¡ES UNA IGLESIA! - Gritaba impactado de la fuerza sacada por el otro.

- ¡CALLATE! ¡TE ODIO Y LO ODIO A EL! ¡No cumplió su promesa! - Se derrumbó frente a él. - Haz que se levante y se disculpe... ¡Wa!...

Tímidamente y tratando de no quebrarse, Vash se acercó despacio a Feliciano y lo abrazó por la espalda. En eso, un niño de cabello castaño llamado Roderich sacó de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y atendió al italiano en lo que el rubio lo suelta y hace lo propio por Gilbert.

Los adultos sabían que los niños necesitaban demostrar lo que ellos, se suponía, no podían. En eso, la mujer que perdió a su primogénito, empezó a berrear con fuerza, abrazando desesperada a Adelheid y otra persona recibía en su hombro las lágrimas silenciosas del padre abatido.

El más pequeño de aquella desgarradora memoria, Ludwig, se acercó solemne al ataúd, usando el banquillo dispuesto para rezar por el alma del difunto y observó detenidamente el gélido semblante de Zelig.

- Hermano ¿por qué estás en esa caja? - Hablaba sólo para él. - Cuando te levantes, sécale la cara a hermano Gilbert, está muy malito. Y Feli se portó mal... Le pegó a Gilbo. ¿Le dices que se porte bien? Mi mami está triste.

Mientras se calmaban los ánimos, Ludwig volvió a su puesto y esperó paciente a que Zelig saliera de la caja.

/Seis de agosto, tres de la tarde. Cementerio General/

- Era tan torpe... Creía que saldrías del ataúd. - Ludwig arrancaba la mala hierba de la fosa donde yacía Zelig.

- Hijo, no estabas consciente de lo que pasaba. - Ella lo ayudaba con aquel quehacer.

- Por cierto, en media hora llega padre. Está dejando su equipaje en casa.

- Lo sé, Lutz, lo sé. - Oyen unas pisadas apresuradas.

- Ya arreglé el puesto del abuelo. - Ferdinand había muerto tres años después.

- ¿Y cómo estaba? - La señora tomaba su pañuelo para limpiar a su hijo mayor.

- Parece que la "gritona" o la madre del "pistolitas" vinieron hace un tiempo. - La mujer ríe.

- Es posible...

A lo lejos, van llegando Vash y Roderich, quien ahora lleva lentes y un mechón levantado elegantemente entre sus cabellos pulcros.

- Señorito, "pistolitas"...

- ¡Indecente! - Pasa a saludar amablemente a su tía y a Ludwig.

- ¡Idiota! - Hace lo mismo, acercándose a la lápida. - Hola, Zelig. Te fuiste y no le enseñaste modales a este estúpido.

- Esas no son maneras de expresarse. - Criticó Roderich. - Lo bueno de todo esto es que la única vez en el año que pareces una persona decente, es esta. - Miró de reojo al albino. El otro bufó.

Algo lejos del punto de encuentro, Lovino y Feliciano observaban todo, bajo un árbol.

- _Fratellino_ ¿cuándo irás a verlo?

El chico no respondió. La catarsis que experimentaba hacía que su conciencia le repitiera las mismas palabras que Francis le escupió aquel día.

- Cuando me perdone.

Al rato, observan al apurado Sr. Beilschmidt llegar con los demás; los ven rezando, siendo más demostrativos en cuanto a sus sentimientos; ven a la pareja mayor retirarse y es en ese instante que los italianos avanzan para acompañarlos a la salida.

- No llegaron. - Acotó el de lentes.

- Si lo hicieron. - Contradijo Vash.

- Pero no se acercan. - Gilbert sonrió.

Se conformaba conque llegara Feliciano a observar todo de lejos.


	4. Kapitel 3: Ein Speicher im Fleisch

- Te digo que Beethoven es austriaco.

- Estás en un error: es alemán.

Un debate interesante se estaba dando en el salón de música.

Roderich Eldestein, un prodigio del piano desde la más tierna infancia, tiene a cargo el coro y la orquesta de la academia. Pero este es su último año.

Según las calificaciones del profesor de música, el más apto para tomar la posta es su primo, Ludwig Beilschmidt, de primer año.

El problema es que la terquedad es un defecto genético, y pese a los ruegos del profesor, ese par no tenía intención de zanjar aquella discusión.

- 0 -

- ¿Cómo es que me meto en tantos problemas? ¡Demonios!

Ludwig caminaba por los pasillos, quejándose de su mala suerte con el castaño de lentes. "Es un completo torpe", pensaba para sí.

Sabía que la madre del chico era su tía, pero, eso no quitaba lo fastidioso que le resultaba.

- (Y lo que me faltaba)... - Un muchacho de cabello castaño cobrizo y con un rizo raro hacia la izquierda se le trepó encima.

- ¡Ve!... ¡Ludo! - El rubio comenzó a sobar el entrecejo - ¡Buenos días!

- Buenos días, joven Vargas. - El otro chico hizo un puchero.

- ¡FE-LI-CIA-NO! O Feli, no "joven Vargas". - No le gustaba que su "amigo" lo tratara tan formal.

- Eres un año superior. ¿Puedes comportarte?

Y era cierto, Feliciano Vargas esta en segundo año y, por tanto, es su superior.

- Pero, Ludo, no tengas pena... - En eso, el rubio decidió que era mejor buscar su salón.

- Disculpa, pero, ya va a comenzar la siguiente clase. Hasta luego. - Y emprendió la retirada.

- ¡Te busco en el almuerzo! - Y el chico suspiró de cansancio.

- 1 -

- ¡Ay, Erika!... Son tan parecidos... - Hablaba el chico de procedencia italiana. - A veces pienso que Dios extendió el alma de Zel por medio de Ludo.

- Pero ¿no crees que es algo cruel compararlo con su hermano muerto? - Que la chica fuera dulce, no le quitaba lo directa... Influencia de su hermano, Vash.

- No estoy diciendo que sean iguales... Pero hay cosas en las que es inevitable compararlos.

Estaban en la clase de Arte, pintando un bodegón. Era aceptable que los alumnos pudieran hablar un poco.

- Solo digo que no vayas a confundirlo con él... Puede que hieras sus sentimientos.

Algo que Feliciano no había pensado.

- 2 -

Erika estaba caminando un poco por la arboleda cercana a la academia. De pronto notó a alguien sentado bajo el único sauce llorón de la zona. Era Ludwig, con un cuaderno, observando detenidamente las ramas.

_"Fecha: dd de mm/aaaa._

_Hoy tuve un día pesado. No es novedad._

_En el auditorio, discutí con Eldestein - estoy molesto con él - por una tontería sobre procedencia de músicos y esas cosas._

_Lo que me lastimó de la discusión fue: 'Zelig sabía cuando dejar de hablar'. ¿Qué clase de broma me has hecho, Dios, para que me parezca tanto a mi difunto hermano?_

_Sí, está muerto. Sí, no va a levantarse de su tumba. Sí, era más expresivo, o se esforzaba lo suficiente para que resultara así._

_¡YO SOY LUDWIG!"_

- ¡DEMONIOS! - Y de un movimiento realmente rápido, golpeó el tronco con fuerza, haciendo sangrar sus nudillo.

Estaba agitado de la rabia. Odiaba que lo compararan. Y el peor de todos sus conocidos haciendo eso era...

- Y Feliciano es peor...

La chica observó con pena lo que había provocado la comparación constante hecha al hombre. "Yo tenía razón".

- 3 -

A la sexta hora, fue mandado a llamar a las oficinas del Concejo Estudiantil. Beilschmidt menor encontró a Vogel en la recepción.

- Buen día, Erika.

- Buen día, joven Ludwig. - ella lo miraba, compasiva. - ¿En qué podría ayudarte?

- Sí... Tengo que escoger un club. Dijeron que ya van tres semanas de clase y que es importante llenar la cuota de actividades extracurriculares.

- Es cierto. Debes inscribirte en, al menos, una actividad fuera de clases. - Le entrega un folleto. - Aquí tienes: ayúdate con esto y reflexiona bien cuál vas a escoger.

Al joven le gustaba la música, las ciencias exactas, la física, el fútbol y la investigación de campo. Eran áreas muy afines a su personalidad, pero...

"Si me uno al coro, Roderich no dejará de atormentarme con mi hermano. En el club de ciencias están los alucinados de Jones y Braginsky... No es buena idea ese club... El fútbol puede ser... Me mantendrá muy activo y el ejercicio es beneficioso para la salud... Estar en el club de periodismo implica investigar y realizar entrevistas... Como trabajo de campo... Sí... Creo que ya se que puede ocupar mi mente y que los demás no me comparen en frente de mi".

- Creo que ya decidí... Erika, por favor, dame el formulario para el equipo de Fútbol y el club de Periodismo.

- Aquí tienes. Apenas termines, me los entregas. - La chica le sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Gracias. - Salió hacia el área de espera, a llenar el formulario.

- 4 -

"Y como si estuviera maldito, al salir del Concejo, Feliciano estaba siendo acosado por Braginsky y Jones... ¡Que pesados!

El ruso estaba 'haciendo una propuesta' formar parte del debate a favor del Comunismo y Jones, en su 'muy heróica' forma de ser, lo estaba zarandeando diciendo que votara en favor del Capitalismo y el poder de las corporaciones.

Lejos de alentarlo a apoyarlos, lo estaban espantando, y no estaban solos: el Presidente estudiantil veía todo y 'los estaba calmando'...

¡Vaya tipos!... Es que nadie pone orden. Eso se llama acoso.

Y no me gusta ser un simple espectador".

- ¡Oigan! - Todos me observan. - ¡Suéltalo, Jones! Y mantén tu distancia, Braginsky. Vargas no es de tu club.

- Viejo, relájate... Lo estoy ayudando. - Dice eso mientras lo jala como títere a la víctima.

- Sí, pequeño Beilschmidt, relájate... Por cierto - dijo, acercándose - ¿vas a participar en el debate? - Traducción: Tienes que estás de mi lado en el debate.

- Me acabo de unir al equipo de fútbol y sabes que las prácticas son diarias (una cosa es salvar a Feliciano y otra, intercambiar lugares).

- Ah... ¡Qué lástima! - Aura negra manifestándose. - Parece que solo seremos los de siempre, cerdo capitalista.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha. Fuck you, stupid commie! - Y se retiraron dejando una estela oscura en el camino.

- ¡Ve! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Gracias, Ludo! Me salvaste.

- Sí, si... Me voy.

- Pero, Ludo...

- Era cierto cuando dije que me uní al equipo (me encargaré de que sea desde hoy mismo). Cuídate y no te metas con ese par. No voy a estar siempre ¿sabes? - Y no esperó a que el italiano respondiera.

- Sí, no siempre los amigos están cuando se los necesita...

- ¡Oye! - El castaño se templó cual tabla al oír a Zwingli salir del mismo lugar que el otro rubio. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡VE! ¡Sí! - Intentó calmarse. - Ludo me ayudó. Es tan bueno conmigo... ¡Como su hermano! Siempre estaba pendiente de mi. Ojalá fuera menos serio y me deje enseñarle a pintar como a... - El más bajo le tapa la boca bruscamente.

- Oye, torpe, parece que él está enfadado contigo. - El otro lo mira sin entender mientras quita su mano. - Deberías dejar la costumbre de compararlo a todas horas con ese sujeto. - El rubio bajito no pronunciaba ese nombre desde que murió. - Lo lastimas. ¡Piénsalo!

Y con ese consejo retumbando en su mente, el italiano creyó conveniente listar las cosas que hacía con su antiguo mejor amigo y con la copia reacia que era Ludwig.

* * *

Lamento haber subido el capítulo incompleto, en su momento. La verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y si puedo avanzar lo suficiente en una sola noche, lo actualizo lo más pronto posible.

Espero que les guste. Saludos.


	5. Kapitel 4: Empfindliche Haut

- / Ocho años antes / -

- ¡Dejen en paz a mi estúpido fratello!

Lovino Vargas, de ocho años de edad, veía impotente como unos niños más grandes estaban golpeando a su mellizo, Feliciano.

- Ve... Ve... Ve... - Al castaño cobrizo no le quedaba más voz, sólo para quejarse de los golpes.

- ¡Suéltenlo! - El mellizo mayor estaba inmovilizado por dos muchachitos. - ¡Y SUELTENME! TENGO QUE AYUDARLO.

- ¡No puedes! - Contestó uno de sus captores. - Será peor si intervienes.

- ¡SUELTENME!

- ¡VE!... - Uno de los golpes lo había lastimado lo suficiente como para caer de lleno al suelo.

- ¿Vas a dormirte? - Ironizó uno de los abusones. - Si aún no hemos terminado... - Y dicho esto, empezaron a patearlo.

Un niño con el cabello rubio y los ojos garzos, heredados de su querido abuelito Ferdinand, estaba almorzando bajo un árbol, solo.

El prefería mantenerse alejado de la gente ya que su hermano mayor Gilbert era un niño muy problemático y el que era más grande que Gilbert, Zelig, ya no estaba con ellos.

Desde su muerte, Ludwig tuvo que aprender a llegar solo a la escuela, a convencerse de que los fantasmas no existían y ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. Todo para que Gilbert lo tomara en cuenta, así sea un poquito.

Entonces notó el alboroto de unos niños que eran más grandes que él. Y un rulo que se levantaba débilmente de la cabeza del que estaba caído le recordó a alguien.

"¿Dónde he visto ese rulo?"

En eso, rememoró el funeral de Zelig. Su hermano, abrazándolo junto a su madre. Un chiquillo enojado y lloroso jalando con violencia a su hermano del abrazo. Un golpe. Unos gritos. Y un rulo tembloroso de quien golpeó a Gilbert.

- ¿Feliciano?- Al ver la gravedad del asunto, se levantó violentamente. - ¡FELICIANO!

El pequeño echó a correr. Que fuera pequeño no le quitaba la fuerza que tenía. El llevaba la misma rutina de entrenamiento que su abuelo le había enseñado y estaba en cursos de defensa personal. Regalo de Ferdinand y su padre, Franz.

- ¡OIGAN, USTEDES! - Y lo primero que hizo fue empujar a los que retenían a Lovino.

- ¡¿CHE COSA?! - El otro estaba aturdido de tan violento movimiento.

- ¡Oye! Ayúdame con esos tontos. - La apariencia germánica no le agradaba, pero, Lovino sabía reconocer las buenas intenciones cuando se presentaban.

- ¡Sí! - Y tan salvaje como él solo, el chico de pelo castaño tomó una piedra y la lanzó al líder de los abusadores. - ¡TÚ, _STRONZO DI MERDA_, DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO!

- ¡¿QUE?! - El pequeño matón volteó a verlos, algo adolorido por la pedrada. - ¡A ELLOS! - Y Ludwig y Lovino salieron corriendo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Feliciano lograba levantarse y se fijó en quien acompañaba a su mellizo. "¿Zelig?", se preguntó.

Después de un rato y una paliza, Vargas y Beilschmidt regresaban al punto de partida. El rubio tenía el labio partido y al castaño le sangraba la nariz.

- Eres un idiota. - Hablaba el de la nariz comprometida. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre correr a un callejón sin salida?!

- Como si tú hubieras propuesto un camino. - Reprochó el de ojos claros. - ¡Te dedicaste sólo a correr!

- ¡Porque no soy estúpido para dejarme moler a golpes!

- ¡Ni yo!

- ¡Basta! - El más "dócil" del grupo llamó su atención. - Oye, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Zelig. - Fue lo primero que dijo al notar que hasta en el peinado eran idénticos.

- No soy Zelig. Soy Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Dicho esto, y al mirarlo a los ojos, el italiano pequeño se dio cuenta de su error.

- ¡Sabía que eras alemán! - El italiano mayor se puso frenético. - Mantente lejos de nosotros, patata gigante.

- Sí, bueno, me voy. - Decide que había tenido suficiente de las personas, por ese día. - Y no se metan en problemas. No siempre estará alguien que los ayude.

- / Ocho años después / -

- Siempre me recuerda que no siempre habrá alguien cerca.

Feliciano reflexionaba las cosas gracias a lo que Vash le había dicho.

Y era cierto. Lo comparaba demasiado con su difunto hermano.

- Creo que Ludwig me odia, muy en el fondo. - Y no estaba solo en su habitación.

Un chico de cabellos largos y rubios, con un pequeño resquicio de barba, lo acompañaba. Era uno de sus primos, Francis Bonnefoy. El padre de éste era profesor en Letras y colaboró por años en la Academia, como profesor de Gramática y Literatura.

- ¿Eso piensas, pequeño? - No le gustaba ver mal a su adorable primo. - Puede ser que si esté molesto contigo. - Y la mirada triste del castaño se acentuó. - Pero, si te odiara, te dejaría a merced de los que te molestan cada vez que pudiera.

- Entonces ¿que debo hacer?

- Antes de ir y disculparte, deberías decidirte a dejar ir a Zelig. - Esto molestó al otro chico. - No me malentiendas: sé que era tu mejor amigo, pero ¿no crees que esto es un mensaje del propio chico para decirte que esta bien que tengas otro mejor amigo? Y que de paso no te vas a separar del todo de él porque te está dejando en manos de su propio hermanito (bueno, ni tan pequeño el chico, es un adonis)...

Las palabras de Francis y de Vash surtieron efecto al día siguiente, cuando su hermano lo levantó "sutilmente".

- ¡FELICIANO, ARRIBA! No quiero llegar tarde al paseo de la escuela.

"¡Es cierto! Hoy iremos al museo el club de arte junto a los chicos de primer año. Veré a Ludwig" recordó con emoción.

En la casa Beilschmidt, las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes.

- Buen día, bruder.

Ludwig tomaba asiento junto a Gilbert. El albino era un chico problema, excepto por la disciplina que Ferdinand ayudó a inculcarle desde pequeño. Jamás se levantaba muy tarde y mantenía su habitación en completo orden.

- Buen día, West - Un apodo puesto por su abuelo y Gilbert continuaba la tradición. - Me enteré que irá tu grupo al museo.

- Sí... Haremos una excursión y es probable que tengamos que dibujar o pintar algo allá.

- Interesante... - No lo era, en realidad, pero, no era la hora ni el momento para ser grosero, mucho menos con el menor. - Espero les vaya bien.

El rubio sabía que no era del todo sincero su hermano, pero apreciaba que tuviera consideración con él, más que nada porque ahora que Franz, su padre, trabajaba lejos de casa, ellos debía colaborar para que su mamá no esté triste.

- Gracias, Gilbert. Espero que tú también tengas un buen día (sin meterte en líos, por favor).

- Tan lindos mis hijos... - Comentó Monica, su madre. - Lutz, tu bloc de dibujo está junto a tus útiles. Gili, necesito que vuelvas temprano a casa, hoy. Hay que hacer las compras y es tu turno de acompañarme.

- Ja, mutti! - Contestaron al unísono.

Al rato, salieron juntos de la casa, pero una vez que cruzaron la esquina, cada quien se fue por su lado. Era algo inevitable. No podían estar juntos tanto tiempo. Era como si un gran muro se hubiera instalado entre ellos desde hacía años.

Muro que caía cuando visitaban las tumbas de su abuelo y hermano mayor.

Era una dinámica extraña, impuesta por el propio Gilbert, ya que a él le pasa lo mismo que a Feliciano Vargas: comparaba mucho a su hermanito vivo con el fallecido, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente.

El se guardaba para sí mismo aquellos comentarios que lograba escuchar del italiano. Y es que Dios les tenía preparada aquella mala broma. Era como si Ludwig era el hermano gemelo perdido de Zelig. Pero los ojos garzos y la actitud recia eran características que los volvían distantes. Únicos, a su manera.

- / En el camino de Gilbert / -

A una cuadra de la Academia, Gilbert paró frente a una tienda. El dueño, conocido del chico, le entregó un paquetito.

- Buen día, joven Gilbert. - Le pasa el paquete. - Parece que adiviné ¿no? Ya se acabó la reserva que tenías.

- ¡Kesesese! Sí... Buen día... Están creciendo rápido y comen aún más... Nos vemos. - Al despedirse, le pasó el dinero correspondiente.

Sí, las prioridades del albino eran claras: los pollitos que estaba criando a escondidas en la Academia, eran lo más importante.

Su segunda prioridad... Estaba cruzándose, camino a los pollos.

- ¡Gilbo, amigo! ¿Qué diabluras haremos hoy? - Francis, su "mal" amigo, estaba en la puerta de la escuela.

- Gabacho... ¡Dame un respiro! Mi genialidad necesita vacaciones de vez en cuando...

- Oh... ¿En serio? - No le creía. - No será que hay una señorita que te esta robando la actividad cerebral...

- No... No... A mi no me metas en esos líos que para eso está Antonio. - Y rieron a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Oigan, tíos! ¿De que estabais hablando? - Y el par se ríe con más fuerza.

- Déjalo así... - Y con esa frase, los dejó a sus amigos.

Ellos tenían curiosidad de qué hacía el todas las mañanas que valiera la pena ser castigado por llegar tarde a clase.

- Oye, en serio, deberíamos espiarlo... - Mencionaba Francis.

- No... Deja que haga lo que tenga que hacer... A él no le importa y parece feliz. - Razonaba Antonio.

Una vez que se deshizo de sus amigos, se dirigió a uno de los sótanos de la escuela. Allí, en un improvisado nido de cobijas y cartón, cinco pollitos de, aparentemente tres semanas de vida, eran resguardados del frío.

El chico entró con cuidado al lugar y los descubre.

- Hola, chiquitos ¿cómo están? - Pían con fuerza. - ¿Tienen hambre? - Vuelven a piar. - Aquí tienen su comida. Alpiste y maíz, como les gusta.

Así es, el más malo del "Bad Friend Trio", tenía una debilidad por las aves de corral. En realidad, por todos los animales, pero más que nada, por los pollos.

Sólo Monica, su madre, sabía el amor incondicional que el chico tenía por los animales de granja y Ferdinand lo trataba de "polluelo". Algo demasiado tierno para alguien que se dedicaba al vandalismo en una de las Academias más estrictas de Suiza.

También sentía una debilidad por las cosas lindas. Un bebé durmiendo, los cachorros, los gatitos, las niñas tímidas, los ositos de peluche... Con su fama, tenía que hacer de tripas su corazón e ignorarlos.

Pero con los pequeñines que estaba alimentando y sacando a tomar sol, no pudo.

Su corazón "de pollo" no le dejó abandonarlos a su suerte, después que unos perros mataran a la mamá gallina. Algo muy desagradable que tuvo que presenciar en el fondo del bosque que rodeaba la Academia. Y todo porque al rato los oyó piar. Estaban desamparados y a su triste suerte. Y el sótano donde los esconde era el lugar perfecto para protegerlos.

Una vez que los dejó a buen recaudo, se dirigió a clase. Antes de llegar, se topó con otra imagen desagradable: tres chicas del segundo año estaban molestando a alguien.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Deberías pedirles a tus padres que te operen... - Se tomaban de los pechos, a manera de burla. - Así como estás jamás llegarás a saber lo que es tener novio. - Y las "cacatúas" reían sin parar.

- Tengo que ir a clase, _bitte_... - La víctima rogaba, muy avergonzada.

- No, Erika... - Ese nombre le llamó la atención al chico. - No te irás. Necesitamos saber si el Presidente del Concejo Estudiantil nos levantará la prohibición. - Habría un baile. No podían asistir sin chaperones.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él? - Ese fue un pésimo momento para ser valiente.

- ¿Nos estas retando, desecho? - Eso lastimó sus sentimientos, aún más. - Que seas la recogida de Zwingli, no te hace especial. - Y se carcajearon las muy malvadas y una de ellas empuja a la más bajita contra los casilleros, logrando que ésta termine en el suelo, adolorida.

- ¡Subnormales! - Gritó el rebelde de los Beilschmidt. - Tanta silicona les ha quemado el cerebro.

De su bolsillo izquierdo, sacó una navaja, lo cual amedrentó a las "bullies" de la chica.

- No te atrevas a acercarte... - A la "queen B" le tembló la voz. - No estábamos haciendo nada.

- ¿En serio?... Pues parece que se están portando mal EN MIS DOMINIOS. - Ese casi grito las espantó más. - Y eso merece un castigo... A menos que tengan algo con qué pagar... - La líder se le fue acercando, pensando en "el pago".

- Si... Si quieres, podemos "alegrarte el día", en el baño. - La oyó decir en un susurro sugerente.

- Entonces, las quiero a las once en los baños abandonados. A ti y a esa de allá. - Señaló a una que todavía se mantenía cerca de Vogel.

- De acuerdo. - Disimulando el susto, volteó a ver a sus aliadas. - Chicas, vamos... - Ordenó y luego se volvió a dirigir al albino. - Nos vemos luego. - Susurró.

A él le daba asco las chicas como esa. Por eso no andaba con ninguna de las de "su nivel". El prefería a aquellas que a leguas se notara que eran unas princesas, en todas la extensión de la palabra.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, notó que la rubia más bajita aún seguía echada en el suelo. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para hablarle, como con nadie en aquel establecimiento.

- Pequeña ¿estás bien? - Ella levanta su llorosa vista.

- Sí... Estoy agotada (de tener miedo)...

- ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? - Le extendió la mano. - Si te quedas allí, no te castigarán. - Y le sonrió, comprensivo.

- Muchas gracias...

- Gilbert. Mi nombre es Gilbert, Dolly. Anda, vamos a la enfermería ¿Sí? - La actitud asustada y delicada de la joven le recordaba a sus pollitos.

- Pero... Soy Erika. - No despreciaba su ayuda, pero no le gustaba mucho eso de "muñequita".

- Lo sé. Las oí lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero estás muy frágil y si fuera tú, dejaría de serlo. En esta escuela, sólo los fuertes tienen voz y voto.

Y con ese consejo, dejaron de hablar, hasta la enfermería.

De este encuentro, nacería algo muy bello en el corazón de Erika Vogel.

Mientras, en el día que estaba viviendo Ludwig, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.


	6. Kapitel 5: Frischluft

- / En el capítulo anterior / -

Al rato, salieron juntos de la casa, pero una vez que cruzaron la esquina, cada quien se fue por su lado. Era algo inevitable. No podían estar juntos tanto tiempo. Era como si un gran muro se hubiera instalado entre ellos desde hacía años.

Muro que caía cuando visitaban las tumbas de su abuelo y hermano mayor.

Era una dinámica extraña, impuesta por el propio Gilbert, ya que a él le pasa lo mismo que a Feliciano Vargas: comparaba mucho a su hermanito vivo con el fallecido, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente.

El se guardaba para sí mismo aquellos comentarios que lograba escuchar del italiano. Y es que Dios les tenía preparada aquella mala broma. Era como si Ludwig era el hermano gemelo perdido de Zelig. Pero los ojos garzos y la actitud recia eran características que los volvían distantes. Únicos, a su manera.

- / Inicio de Capítulo: En el camino de Ludwig / -

Del otro lado del camino tomado por Gilbert, Ludwig debía encontrarse con una persona. Un compañero con el que comparte la afición de la lectura: Kiku Honda.

- Buen día, joven Ludwig.

- Buen día, Kiku. Por favor, tutéame un poco. - Tanto respeto lo ponía incómodo.

- Disculpe ¡ah! Es costumbre...

- De acuerdo, no importa... ¿Leíste el libro que te pasé?

- Sí. "Maldito Karma" es bastante bueno...

Su vida no era tan agitada como la de su hermano. Casi nunca se metía en problemas. Y es un "casi" debido al italiano-lapa que tenía por ¿amigo? No, para él, alguien que lo lastimaba con el recuerdo de su fallecido hermano no podía ser su amigo.

- Te digo, Kiku: ¡Me tiene harto con lo de mi hermano! ¡Hasta empiezo a odiar a Zelig! - Al japonés casi le da un ataque al oír al rubio decir eso.

- Pero, Ludwig ¿y si le dices esto como lo haces ahora conmigo? Creo que no es consciente lo que hace.

- Sí... Así como me escucha cuando le digo que aprenda a atarse las agujetas o que no prepare tanta pasta porque no a todos les gusta o que se mantenga fuera de los asuntos que no son con él... La esperanza de que me preste atención es bastante cercana a cero.

- ¡No sé que decirte!... Honestamente, - voltea a verlo directamente a los ojos - creo que debes decírselo, sea cual sea el resultado. A ambos los aprecio, pero, no puedo obligarte a permanecer cerca de Feliciano ni a él puedo presionarlo para ser lo que tú esperas que sea.

- Aprecio tu sinceridad. Espero no seguir dando lata con esto.

- Descuida... Cuando estés listo para decirle lo que realmente piensas, avísame.

Ambos se acercaban más a la puerta de garaje de la Academia. Los alumnos de sus respectivas clases ya estaban formando grupos para la salida.

Mientras el rubio se dirigía a sus compañeros de clase, el chico de raíces japonesas se reunía con Erika, encargada de la secretaría del concejo estudiantil.

Una vez que el chico de ojos garzos entregó la convocatoria del paseo firmada por Monica, se dirigió a la más bajita del segundo año. Le era bastante fácil tratar a la chica. Mucho más cuando Vash le tenía un genuino aprecio y no se molestaba al verlo cerca de ella.

- Erika ¿irás al paseo?

- No. - La respuesta entristeció a Ludwig. - Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el concejo y aunque me guste el arte, no es mi pasión.

- Entiendo. - Ella lo observa con comprensión. - La verdad, esperaba que me acompañaras... A veces, me estas actividades ahondan mi creencia de que estoy muy solo.

- En verdad, lo lamento.

Después de esa pequeña decepción, subió a su autobús. Lo que no se enteró fue del desencaje del rostro de Feliciano al ver la tristeza con que recibía la noticia de la ausencia de su amiga.

- / En el museo / -

Feliciano estaba de pésimo humor.

Su clase se dio cuenta de ello cuando el más debilucho de los hermanos Vargas le gritó nada más ni nada menos que a Ivan Braginsky. Hazaña aplaudida abiertamente por Alfred Jones, quien también iba en el autobús del grupo de segundo año.

Y lo más admirable era que Braginsky entendió que no era broma cuando el italiano acotó que la "Cosa Nostra" formaba parte de su historia familiar. El chico de cabellos cobrizos no estaba para juegos mentales. Una cosa era que se metieran con él, teniendo su mundo perfecto con todos sus amigos felices; otra, como este día, era buscar que el chico se transformara en un demonio mientras su mundo se salía de balance. Como estaba sucediendo con Ludwig.

Era su amigo. No podía ser que junto a él, alguien fuese a sentir soledad y vacío. Eso era imperdonable para sí mismo. Y ese era el origen de su actual amargura.

Mientras observaba algunas piezas cubistas, encontró al causante de su malestar, sentado apaciblemente cerca de una columna.

- ¡Buen día, Ludo! - Intentó animarse e inyectar esa energía a su amigo.

- Buenos... ¡Ah!... Eres tú. - Esa actitud mermó la buena vibra del italiano.

- Oye ¿podemos hablar?

- ¡Qué más queda!... - No tenía ganas de aguantar la verborrea de Feliciano.

- Estuve pensando: - pasó por alto la mala gana de Ludwig - Mi Ludo juega bien al fútbol. - El "mi" puso en alerta a otro hombre. - Le encanta ver los partidos de la UEFA y de la liga alemana... ¿Tendrá algún equipo italiano como favorito?

Durante el "cabreo" matutino que había tenido, se puso a pensar en qué sabía él del hombre que tenía en frente. Y no lo catalogaba como chico porque era evidente lo desarrollado que estaba para ser un año menor a sí mismo. Con tristeza, descubrió que en todos esos años no se había molestado en saber nada del rubio y asumía que tenía los gustos de Zelig. Cosa muy injusta de su parte y representaba el primer paso a la comprensión del porqué el joven Beilschmidt era agresivo con él.

- Eh... Bueno... - Quedó pensativo. - Admito que hace años animaba bastante al Juventus.

- ¿En serio? ¡A mi también! Pero que no te oiga Lovino porque le va al Napoli.

Y por primera vez pasó algo impensable: Ludwig Beilschmidt sonrió como un camarada.

"Vaya... Siempre creí que este chico sólo vivía para el arte y para causar problemas... Y yo que creí que iba a ser un día pesado". Tal y como lo pensó el rubio, el resto del paseo fue algo muy bueno, en especial porque por primera vez en años, alguien se ocupaba de saber de él.

"Es bonito cuando alguien se fija en ti por ser simplemente tú y no otro".

- Oye, Ludo ¿Qué tal si organizamos un partido amistoso entre ambos cursos? (Creo que necesita dejar ver a los demás lo genial que es).

- Le podemos pedir al Presidente del Concejo que autorice la actividad. Además, sé que a él le gusta el fútbol... - Y sus dotes de líder afloraban.

A veces, son en cosas tan insignificantes, como un partido de fútbol, que pueden forjarse grandes lazos.

- / De regreso en la escuela, los caminos se juntan de nuevo / -

Eran las 11:30. El paseo no había durado tanto debido a que Jones y Braginsky protagonizaron una gresca en plena exposición cubista, dando como resultado la expulsión DE POR VIDA de aquel par. Por tanto, los profesores decidieron irse, no sin antes acordar que esos chicos debían pasar por la Dirección.

- Sabía que ese par de estúpidos harían uno de sus numeritos.

Era un comentario bastante común entre los estudiantes de ambos cursos, y algunos creían que podían salir expulsados por unos días.

Al regresar a la academia y luego de dejar sus pertenencias en el aula, Ludwig se encontraba cerca de la zona de la academia catalogada como "territorio BFT". Estaba obligado a pasar por ahí para recordar a su hermano que debían llegar temprano a casa.

En eso, ve salir del baño de hombres de aquel cuadrante a Janica Lukasiewicz, la "queen B" del segundo año, junto a su mejor amiga, Ilona Lorinaitis. Esto le dio mala espina y esperó por unos minutos, escondido cerca de los casilleros, hasta que su hermano mayor salió y desató su ira.

- Es lo más indecente que te he visto hacer. ¡De verás!. - Aquel reclamo sorprendió a Gilbert.

- ¡Oye! No sé que esté pasando por tu cabeza, pero...

- ¡NO DIGAS NADA! En serio ¿cuándo actuarás como alguien sensato? - El chico estaba bastante ofuscado. - ¡LAS VI SALIR DE AHÍ!... ¿QUE ME DIRÁS? ¿QUE SE METIERON A COMER PASTELITOS CON LECHE CALIENTE?

- ¡PARA TUS CARROS, HERMANITO! Ellas y yo sólo llevamos el guión. No hacemos nada ahí.

- No sé porqué me gasto hablando contigo... En serio ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! - Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Del otro lado, las chicas mentadas reaparecieron y se acercaron al albino.

- Oye, en serio, no queríamos que pasara esto. - Habló la rubia de ojos verdes, Janica.

- Discúlpanos. No nos fijamos que él estaría por aquí. - La castaña de ojos azules, Ilona, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- (Ya qué...) Me importa muy poco lo que crea. Al fin y al cabo - puso sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de cada chica - ustedes y yo sabemos que pasó. O mejor dicho, lo que no pasó.

"En esta escuela, sólo los fuertes tienen voz y voto". Ellos tres sabían que tan verídicas eran esas palabras.


	7. Kapitel 6:Eine Geschichte von Missbrauch

Han pasado días desde el incidente del baño. Gilbert y Ludwig sólo se hablaban en presencia de su madre. Y ya no salían de casa juntos. Como excusa, Ludwig se escudaba en las prácticas de fútbol, probando que podía mentir al decir que era el que jugaba "menos bien".

Al albino le importaba muy poco que su hermano mintiera tan mal... Mientras su madre no le preguntara abiertamente por el otro, no echaría abajo aquel teatro de los hijos lindos y buenos entre sí.

- / Recuerdo: en el baño de hombres / -

El chico malo del BFT esperaba a la "queen B" y a su lacaya, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

De pronto, su soledad se acabó cuando las susodichas hicieron aparición.

- Gilbert, querido: ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor idea que dejarme como una zorra frente a esa escuálida? - se quejó la rubia, Janica.

- Perdóname, "Dolly", pero fuiste tú la que dejó en el aire la propuesta. - Lanzó al suelo la colilla. - Si la niña tiene la mente tan dañada como tú y yo, entonces ¡Felicitaciones!: eres la perra oficial de la Academia "W".

- ¡Por Dios! Deténganse. - Se ofuscó la castaña, Ilona. - Janica: ¡yo también estoy metida en esto! Mis hermanas van a matarme y lo que dirán mis primos...

- O sea, "honey", "chill out". - Le habló la otra chica. - Esto nos puede servir, de algún modo... O sea, mientras más publicidad tengamos ¡nos veremos invencibles! Estás conmigo ¿cierto, kraut?

- Oye, con respeto... No te olvides quién soy yo. - La miró el chico, con intensidad.

- Por supuesto que sé quien eres. - Le devolvió la mirada.

- / Memorias de Janica: cuatro años atrás / -

Estaban a menos de un año de entrar a la preparatoria. Era el primer día de exámenes del semestre y, como todos los días, desde hace dos años, la estaban molestando:

- Pero miren... Si es "Polly Pocket"... - Uno de sus "bullies" y su grupito la notaron en su asiento.

- Oh... Se cortó sus trenzas de tirolesa... - Sabía que la frase hiriente iba a llegar. - ¿Me las regalas para saltar a la cuerda? - Sus acompañantes rieon a carcajadas.

- ¡Basta! - Feliciano, su compañero de clase, trataba de defenderla... - No ven lo terrible que es para una chica que le arruinen su cabellera. - [...] Sin resultado.

- Ah, es chica... - Fingió sorpresa Iván Braginsky, "bully" oportunista.

Definitivamente, Janica era una chica bastante desafortunada. No comprendía como hasta personas tan aplicadas como Roderich, el genio del grupo de música, Elisabeth (la "novia" de Roderich), Kiku y los chicos Beilschmidt - siendo uno de ellos menor a ella - podían gastarle tantas bromas y frases hirientes.

Lo peor era que fingía ser tonta, incluso con el chico francés y el presidente del club de Literatura, del curso de Roderich, quienes le ofrecían constantemente ayuda. Y la rechazaba.

Por desconfianza.

No creía nada de nadie. Tanto que muchas veces se iba por la tangente con su mejor amiga, Ilona, quien, tristemente, tenía un trato "de protección" con Braginsky, por lo que debía presenciar los abusos, aunque casi siempre intentaba advertirle a Janica.

Pero como ya se dijo: desconfiaba de TODOS.

Un día, Jones, estudiante de intercambio, grabó el "bullying" perpetrado hacia ella y Lovino Vargas - quien no estaba en la misma sección que su hermano - fue quien entregó el video al Concejo Estudiantil.

Quien se llevó la peor parte fue Gilbert, ya que se adjudicó la culpa de su hermano menor, diciendo que él le ordenaba participar de tales actos.

Aquel castigo manchó las hojas académicas de los implicados, excepto por Feliciano, quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, admitía la culpa y le pidió perdón.

Pero para la rubia, no era suficiente.

Cuando pasó a la preparatoria, a quien buscó como compañía, fue al propio Gilbert.

Al principio, el chico creyó que era una broma, sin embargo:

- Mira, tipo, él único que podría decirme como ser una chica mala, eres tú, o sea, quiero ser la versión colegial de "El diablo viste de Prada". ¿Captas? Quiero que no solo le tengan miedo al negro sino al rosado, cariño.

- Primero: gracias por lo de "cariño". - Sonrojado. - Segundo: ¿si recuerdas que me reprobaron en todas las materias y casi pierdo el año por lo que te hicimos?

- Bueno, si... Pero se puede mejorar o innovar, tipo. Piensa a futuro ¿muerdes? - parecía que estaba convenciendo al chico. - Además, no es como si hubieses aprendido del todo la lección...

- Pero ya no me centro en una sola persona. Soy un vándalo. Uno muy "awesome", para que te quede claro. - no le daba pena decir lo que era.

- Sí, bueno, como sea ¿me ayudas a ser popular, a toda costa? - Le estira la mano.

Observa el brillo peligroso en aquellos ojos rojizos y luego siente como él aprieta firmemente sus dedos.

- Hecho.

- / Fin de las Memorias / -


	8. Kapitel 7: Kleinstadt, große Hölle

- / Recuerdo de Gilbert - Baño de hombres, hace días / -

- Admite, cariño, que hacemos un equipo fabuloso. - La excéntrica chica palmeaba el hombro del albino. - Controlamos varios sectores de la Academia y nos tienen miedo.

- Es cierto, pero, no debes meterte con Zwingli. - La observa, severo.

- Precioso: la chica no es nada del "relojito". Es adoptada.

- Sigue siendo familia de él, aunque no lleve su sangre. - Era una cuestión de principios, para él.

- (Increíble...) Está bien, Gilbert bonito: no molestaré a la niñata esa.

- Así me gusta, "Dolly". Jode a quien quieras, pero, a Vogel la dejas en paz.

- Anota eso, Ili preciosa... - Se dirigía a la salida.

- Haré lo posible por recordárselo. - Menciona Ilona.

- Hazlo. Sino... - Y vio a la castaña tomar camino, tras la rubia.

- / Fin del recuerdo de Gilbert / -

- Y así llegamos al día de hoy, con Ludwig, detestándome.

Se encontraba en la cafetería, con Francis de confidente. El chico de barba descuidada había observado la animadversión del más joven de los Beilschmidt y tenía una gran curiosidad.

- Amigo, eso es bastante triste... Ser acusado de algo tan placentero y sin siquiera haber probado...

- Así es... Ese Lutz es tan puritano... Como si no recordara que también fue un "bully" y que había sido el "señoritingo" y no yo quien lo influenció.

- No estés resentido... Recuerda: el amor debe poblar tu corazón. - Mientras hablaba, le tomaba la mano de manera muy sugestiva.

- Fran... Te adoro, pero estás fuera de mis ligas. - El otro lo suelta.

- Ja, ja, ja, ya quisieras tenerme en tus ligas.

- No... Tu usas ligas... A lo mucho, mi madre debe agradecer que uso ropa interior. - Y se echaron a reír.

- Mi lindo Gil... ¿Cuándo nos harás el honor de contar con tu presencia en una noche de caballeros? - El chico de ojos rojos sabía que no era una simple noche ni sus amigos, unos caballeros.

- Soy un lobo solitario... Me gusta "cazar" solo.

El seductor muchacho sonríe ante la respuesta de su amigo y decide salir a buscar al otro integrante de su "asombroso" trío.

Entre tanto, a lo lejos, en la mesa de los miembros del Club de Manga (o de Yaoi, que es casi lo mismo), el presidente, Kiku, hablaba con los miembros sobre las actividades planificadas para las siguientes dos semanas:

- Srta. Elisabeth ¿cuáles son los avances realizados para el grupal?

- Tenemos ya los patrones para los uniformes de guerra.

- ¿Y el doujinshi? - Observó a otra de las chicas.

- Falta el desenlace. Erika aun debe editar el guión.

Mientras le hablaban, la aludida observaba cual halcón a su interés romántico: Gilbert.

Después de haber sido rescatada por aquel chico "malo", a ella la empezó a apoderar un enjambre de mariposas cada vez que lo veía. El problema de todo eso era su reputación.

- (¿Por qué eres el matón de la escuela?) - Sufría mucho ante ese pensamiento.

- Srta. Erika... - el japonés quería que ella comentara sus progresos.

- (¿Haces cosas indecentes con Janica e Ilona?) - Bajó su mirada hacia su almuerzo.

- Eh... ¿Erika? - aunque era paciente, la falta de respuesta lo estaba matando.

- (¿Tendrá ella - Janica - razón?...) - Puso sus manos sobre sus senos.

- (Pero qué niña...) ¡ERIKA! - Y se escuchó un azote, frente a la pequeña rubia.

Elisabeth, algo harta de la pasividad de Kiku, lanzó el libro más pesado que tenía cerca de la charola de almuerzo de la jovencita y eso sacó a la otra del trance.

- LO... LO... LO... ¡LO SIENTO!

- No prestabas atención. - Acotó severa la chica de cabello largo.

- Como decía: ¿Qué tanto te falta para terminar el guión? - el chico de ojos rasgados no iba a perder más tiempo en nimiedades.

- ¡Ah, sí! Sólo falta editar la parte en que...

La actividad de aquella mesa no pasó desapercibida por el chico "problema" Beilschmidt. Le daba algo de envidia la pasión que aquel grupo emanaba por sus intereses, aunque rayaran en lo bizarro (para él).

Entonces, notó que había alguien conocido allí: la niña de los ojos de Vash.

- ¿Qué hace allí con la "marimacho" y su pandilla?

Cuando se le escapa el comentario, siente una perturbación. Alguien con un aura muy negra y peligrosa lo estaba observando a él. Y para colmo, siente un objeto corto-punzante en su espalda y una voz susurrante, cargada de odio.

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces viendo a mi hermana?!

Así es. Braginsky será el terror del segundo año (y quizá de toda la escuela). Jones era alguien peligroso por su fuerza bruta. Hedéváry era una luchadora nata. Sus amigos, junto al Presidente del Concejo Estudiantil no eran peritas en dulce. Incluso Honda podía ser temible, junto a su propio hermano menor. Pero ninguno inspiraba tanto respeto y pavor al mismo tiempo como lo hacía Vash Zwingli.

El chico no tenía amigos, enemigos, ni aliados siquiera. Inspiraba tanta autoridad como el mismo director, sino era más.

El único realmente loco para sacar de casillas al tipo era su primo Roderich, pero era algo muy aparte. En la escuela, el castaño lo evitaba al rubio, a toda costa.

- Oye... - tratando de ser condescendiente - Somos primos... Sabes que la respeto mucho... Solo me preguntaba porqué...

- No necesitas preguntarte un carajo sobre ella. - Presionó un poco la punta de la navaja en la columna del chico. - Y sé perfectamente nuestro parentesco, pero también tengo presente que ella NO es tu prima de sangre y NO has hecho un esfuerzo por tratarla. - Lo toma del brazo y caminan lentamente. - Así que, dime: ¡¿QUE PUTAS HACES MIRÁNDOLA?!

Toda la cafetería se paralizó ante el grito agudo del más bajito. Y cada uno de los grupos se fue retirando. Incluso la mesa del Club de Manga.

A lo lejos se escucha un grito de: "¡Te matarán, imbécil!", junto a una risilla aterradora, cortesía del chico Braginsky, antes de retirarse.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó el rubio, una vez vaciada el área.

- Tranquilo, Vash. No seas violento. - Enarca una ceja el aludido. - Te estoy diciendo la verdad: sólo era curiosidad mía.

- Más te vale mantenerte al margen de su vida. Y no creas que no sé lo que hicieron las amiguitas de tu "pupila". - Aquello puso más pálido al chico de lo que ya es.

- Mira, de eso ya me encargué... Janica no molestará más a Erika. Te lo juro. Le advertí que si no la respetaba, yo mismo la pondría en su sitio.

- Entiende bien: No me interesa si te tomas la escuela entera o si los locos del segundo año la vuelven trizas en tu honor. A Erika la quiero fuera de cualquier habladuría. O te usaré como blanco en mis prácticas de tiro, con balas de verdad.

Y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual Vash era intocable: Campeón regional de Tiro. Posible convocado para las Olimpiadas. Una promesa de aquel deporte.

Había que estar loco o suicida para querer provocar la ira de aquel joven.

- Entendí.

El rubio lo mira una última vez antes de salir y encontrarse con una especie de corte formada por los alumnos de la escuela.

- ¿Qué esperan? - Alertó a todo el mundo. - ¡A ALMORZAR!

Y sin tocarlo, corrió la horda de estudiantes, de regreso a la cafetería.


	9. Kapitel 8: Wettbewerb

- Definitivamente: hay que ser demasiado torpe para hacer enojar a aquel violento. - Pasó su mano por su cabello, sin lograr aplanar aquel sobresaliente y simpático mechón.

Roderich, Elisabeth y Ludwig estaban hablando de lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Aquel suceso había ocurrido una semana atrás y todavía generaba comentarios.

- Ya sabe como es Gilbert, joven Roderich. - La castaña intervino, condescendiente. - Tiene la habilidad natural de atraer problemas.

Ludwig no mencionaba nada. El tenía mucho que decir, pero...

- (El sigue siendo mi hermano.) Disculpen ¿cuál es el evento más próximo que organiza la escuela? - Intentaba cambiar el tema, a toda costa.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto. Tenemos el...

/ - /

- Baile de Invierno. - Inició su exposición el presidente del Concejo Estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland.

Unas horas-clase después, los alumnos estaban en el auditorio de la academia. Todos los cursos y clubes se encontraban repletando el lugar. El baile de Invierno es un evento social muy distinguido y una carga de trabajo bastante fuerte para los líderes estudiantiles y la banda/coro de la escuela.

Roderich se encontraba a pocos metros del joven líder, junto a varios de los miembros del concejo, y Antonio Fernández Carriedo - en representación de los deportistas de la Academia.

- Como sabrán, este baile es una tradición muy importante para la Academia y se espera de ustedes un comportamiento a la altura de tan distinguido evento. Por tanto...

Mientras el chico de cejas pobladas daba su discurso, Gilbert y Janica permanecían cerca de la salida del auditorio.

- Dudo que hayas logrado que la chiquilla le diera tu recado al "Cejas". - Dijo divertido el albino.

- O sea, como que, si no lo hizo, veré la forma de cobrármelas. - El chico cambió su semblante y observa a la rubia.

- Quedamos en que no molestarías a Vogel, "Dolly".

- Eso no significa que no halle el modo de hacerle pagar. - Se planta la chica, desafiante.

- Va... Si quieres que el "Pistolas" te lastime, es problema tuyo.

- ¡Ah, claro!... Como te puso el pie en el cuello, no quieres ensuciarte las manos. - Eso picó más al chico.

- Cuida tus palabras, Janica. - Eso logró amedrentar a la joven. - Aún eres mi "perra". - A la rubia se le formó un puchero y le brotó una vena en la frente.

- O sea ¡qué pesado! - Y el albino se rió. - Por cierto: serás, como que, mi pareja en el baile. - El tipo asiente. - Tenemos una reputación que mantener. Somos los malotes ¿captas?

- Sí... "El show debe continuar".

De lado de la tarima, Erika logró observar a su torturadora, "aunque lleva más de una semana sin molestarme", pensaba, junto a su primera ilusión.

_"No me había fijado lo interesante y lindo que es. Y el color de ojos tan raro que tiene me encandila... Pero, este es su último año en la escuela... ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme justo ahora?... Creo que para él, no existo... Hasta creo que llevará a Janica al baile. Qué coraje me da."_

- [...] Además, este año, serán admitidos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso al baile. - Menciona Kirkland y se siente la euforia de la mayoría de estudiantes del primer año. - Recuerden que no se admiten bebidas alcohólicas - echa una mirada de soslayo a Antonio, por sus antecedentes como parte del BFT - y aquellos que estén "en pareja", por favor, mantener la compostura y reservar sus muestras de cariño para otra ocasión. - Se oye el desánimo general, liderado por Bonnefoy.

- ¡ERES UN ANTICUADO, CEJÓN! - Vena brotada en la sien de Arthur.

- ¡CÁLLATE, RANA! O TE MANDO A DISECCIONAR. - El grito resintió los oídos de todos los presentes. Al instante, carraspea y se calma. - Y para demostrar mi confianza en todos ustedes, no necesitarán venir con chaperones.

- ¡SI! - gritó Janica.

- Me abruma tu poder. - Dijo Gilbert, sonriente y hasta complacido, por así decirlo.

- ¡HASTA QUE DEJASTE DE SER SENIL, ARTHIE! - Gritó y se carcajeó desde otro punto del auditorio, Jones.

- ¡PÚDRETE, "SHAMU"! - Otro grito atroz por parte del Presidente.

- ¡NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡SOY PURA FIBRA!

- Fibra adiposa ¿cierto? - Comentó en alto Braginsky.

- ¡NO!

- ¡YA BASTA! - En el centro de la multitud, Vash decidió poner orden. - Por favor, termina con este circo, Kirkland. ¿Cuándo será el maldito baile?

- ¡Ah! Sí... Es dentro de tres semanas, el viernes...

- Muy bien. - Sólo se oía la voz del rubio bajito. - Entonces, se acabó esta fantochada. ¡A SUS SALONES! - Y junto a él, el resto del alumnado, se retiró.

- ¡Qué carácter! - Ironizó el otro rubio.

- Pero resultó mejor esta asamblea que en otras ocasiones. - Mencionó Roderich y con pesar, el presidente tuvo que asentir.

/ En el recreo. /

- Amigo: así que ¿Janica? - Preguntaba Francis, desde su posición.

Estaban en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento del grupo de Atletismo. Un buen lugar para conversar, cuando no había deportistas presentes, y para fumar, como lo hacía Bonnefoy.

- Aja. La llevaré... Es perfecta para el baile.

- Después de lo que pasó en los baños, eres su única alternativa. - El chico sabía la verdad, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo. - Y ¿con quién crees que irás, Antonio? - El chico de raíces españolas estaba recostado a lo largo de una grada.

- Pues, no sé, puedo invitar a Emma o quizás intentar con Iryna.

- ¿Y si le pides de una vez a Braginsky que te mate? - Preguntó jocoso el rubio de barba descuidada.

- No te metas con las primas de ese psicópata. - Aconsejó el albino.

/ Al rato, en la puerta del salón 1-A /

- ¡Aléjate! Sólo puedo ser la pareja de mi querido Ivan. - Una chica de cabello platinado con un cinto en la cabeza inició el escándalo.

- (¡Qué lástima!) Ay... ¿Por qué?... Si a él no le interesas. - Un respiro profundo, al unísono, se sintió en el aula.

Antonio quería probar a sus amigos (o compinches) que podía convencer a Nataliya Arlovskaya de ir al baile con él.

Obviamente, no estaba resultando y ya estaba condenándose a una muerte segura.

- ¡¿Quién, demonios, te crees para decir semejante idiotez?! - Dijo la chica, con voz de ultratumba. - Si no te largas, en este momento - saca un cuchillo de cacería del bolsillo de su falda -, te cortaré la lengua y te quitaré los ojos para regalárselos a mi Ivan.

- ¡Ou!... - Con pena, sin leer el aura tétrica de aquel sitio. - Está bien... - Y se retiró, vencido.

Al fondo del pasillo, se reían como locos Gilbert y Francis.

- Amigo, tienes tan mala suerte... Jamás olvidaré este día... - Con lágrimas, hablaba el rubio, de modo jocoso.

- KESESESESESESESESE... Eso fue patético, Antonio. ¡PA-TE-TI-CO! - El albino continuaba el albur iniciado por el otro.

- Quería llevarles la contraria a ustedes... - Se sentía decepcionado. - Y no podía quedarme sin pareja después de ver a tu hermano - señalando a Gilbert - ser tan valiente.

- ¿QUE? - Dijeron los otros, al unísono.

- ¿Valiente? ¿De qué hablas? - El muchacho de ojos rojos estaba "picado" de la curiosidad.

- Pues porque...

/ Minutos antes, cerca del salón 2-B /

- ¡Erika!

Antonio paseaba por el pasillo de los de segundo año, cuando oye gritar a Ludwig. En eso, nota que atrás suyo iba la hermana de Zwingli, con unos libros entre sus brazos.

- Ah, Ludwig ¡qué sorpresa! - el chico de ojos verdes se queda, disimuladamente, cerca de los casilleros, para poder escuchar la conversación. No todos los días se podía observar al hermano de su peculiar y blancuzco amigo entablar una conversación con alguien.

- Pues... - Casi logra el mismo nivel de palidez de su hermano mayor, por los nervios. - Eh... - Carraspea. - Como creo que tenemos un vínculo amistoso muy bueno, estuve pensando que para afianzar esos lazos, podríamos asistir al baile, a fin de conocer nuestras habilidades sociales, de manera mutua y concensuada.

- Disculpa: ¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu pareja en el baile? - Tenía que confirmar. Se había perdido un poco en medio del discurso del chico.

- Afirmativo. - Contestó en automático, como si fuera un cadete.

- Pues, sí. Me encantaría. - Eso hizo sonreír al rubio. - Hablaré con mi hermano. El nos puede traer en el auto de mamá.

Y Antonio vio, por primera vez, como aquellos 1,80 metros de músculo y sensatez se volvían piedra ante la mención de Vash. Y no tuvo que rogar por ver que pasaría con el chico "pistolas": justo llegaba al encuentro de aquel par.

- Erika, quería hablarte de... - Observa a Ludwig. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Beilschmidt? - Pregunta, genuinamente intrigado.

- Eh... pues...

- Hermano, voy a ir al baile. - Soltó, "sin anestesia". - El joven Ludwig va a acompañarme. - Sonrió, complacida por dar la noticia.

- ¿Qué? - Volteó a observar, cual bicho, al rubio más alto.

- Eh... Si. La invité. Como nos llevamos bien y soy de nuevo ingreso, preferí tener de compañía a alguien en quien confío y me pudiese instruir en estas situaciones. - Era difícil saber si aquel discurso estuvo preparado o los nervios lo hacían hablar demasiado. - Además, me considero bastante decente para los estándares habituales... Y le tengo mucho respeto a Erika.

Vash observa detenidamente a Ludwig. Ciertamente, era un chico muy aplicado y siempre vio sinceridad e inocencia en las interacciones que había presenciado entre su hermana y el tipo.

- De acuerdo. Yo los llevo en el auto. - La chica brincó de alegría y el rubio de ojos celestes soltó un suspiro. - Pero nos vamos cuando yo lo diga, y tú: - señalando al alto - Cuídate de donde pones tus manos ¿entendiste? - La indirecta era clara y el otro asintió sin reparo.

/ Fin - salón 2-B /

- Y luego Vash se alejó de ellos... Supongo que, a su salón.

La historia del castaño dejó pasmados a sus amigos.

- Ludwig es... - Fue lo único que logró articular el "barbitas".

- ¡Qué huevos los de mi _West_! - Y rió, contento, el Beilschmidt mayor.

Aunque su alegría era genuina, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que no estaba bien la disposición de parejas.

Pero es mejor ignorar nimiedades como esa ¿cierto?

* * *

Al fin, completo. Nos vemos.


	10. Kapitel 9: Ausblenden Gefühle bekannt

Han pasado tres semanas de estrés para el Concejo Estudiantil. Y todo, para preparar el Baile de Invierno.

Janica y Gilbert se dejaban ver juntos lo suficiente para reafirmar en la mente del alumnado que la _"Queen B"_ y el más popular (y "peligroso") de la escuela estaban juntos.

Ese mismo tiempo, resultaba torturador para la señorita Vogel verlos tan juntos y tan cerca, tratando de que Ludwig no se hiciera ilusiones con ella (en caso de que las hubiera).

Y para Feliciano era un castigo haberse enterado de que su amigo iría con su compañera de año y que, de paso, se diera cuenta de...

_"Mi lindo Feli..."_, decía Francis, hace diez días: _"¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que eres homosexual?"_

- ¿Por qué a mí? - Repetía, cabizbajo sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, en la academia.

- ¡Eres un completo atarantado! - Lo regañaba Lovino. - Ya decía yo... Demasiado apego a tus amigos era muy sospechoso. Me atrevo a pensar que lo que pasaba con Zelig - Feliciano levantó la mirada - era que estabas enamorado de él.

Eso era lo más trágico: en esas tres semanas se hizo una auto-evaluación y descubrió que esa obsesión por ser notado por Ludwig era por, entre otras cosas, mantener vivo el recuerdo de su primer amor. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que le gustaba aquel fortachón por ser como es y no tanto por parecerse a aquel que quiso mucho.

- Hermano, soy un desastre. - Declaró el de cabello cobrizo.

- Mira: ya te dije que no te juzgo. Puedes hacer con tu ano lo que quieras. - Tan educado, Lovinito... - Pero, podrías ser, tan amable, de no involucrarte con un come-patatas... Al menos, trata de quererte un poco más, estúpido hermano menor.

Ciertamente, esas palabras eran lo más cercano a un "Te quiero mucho, hermanito, y te apoyaré, no importa lo que pase".

/ Viernes por la noche /

- Buenas noches, tía Adelheid.

Ludwig lucía un traje oscuro, con camisa blanca impoluta, chaleco gris con detalles celestes, y una corbata azul para equilibrar su apariencia. No hay que decir que va peinado como todos los días, pero, dejó en casa sus lentes, para ahuyentar ese aire intelectual y dejar que sus lindos ojos garzos relucieran más que de costumbre.

- Buenas noches, Lutz. - La doctora solo era de apariencia dura en la consulta. En casa, era un "pan de dulce". - Vashi está en la sala. Ven conmigo. - Y el joven alto la siguió.

- Lutz.

- Vash.

La tensión era evidente, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara a la Dra. Adelheid.

- Hijo: aquí tienes las llaves. Ten cuidado al conducir.

- Ja, mutti.

- ¡Erika! - Miró a las escaleras. - Lutz ya llegó.

- ¡Voy!

Y con algo de prisa, bajó la chica de cabellos cortos, con un vestido de corte imperio con mangas azul rey que sólo cubrían los hombros, y el resto de aquella vestimenta era de color bermellón, de corte en "A", hasta los tobillos. Estaba sutilmente maquillada, acentuando los labios, y usaba unas zapatillas de tacón discreto, que combinaba con la indumentaria.

- Erika... Hola... - El rubio alto estaba anonadado de lo preciosa que se veía la chica.

- Hola, Ludwig. - Le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. No la elogiaban mucho, a menos que fueran Adelheid y, un poco más discreto, Vash.

- Me gusta como te ves, Erika. - Mencionó, orgulloso, Vash.

- ¡Gracias, hermano!

- Te ves como una princesa, linda... - La mujer alcanzó a la más pequeña para dejar un beso sobre la frente, en los escalones. - Chicos: ¡Una foto! - La señora busca rápidamente su cámara y les toma fotografías, con la jovencita, aun, en las escaleras.

Terminado el momento parental - y una mirada de "si la tocas por donde no debes, estás muerto" por parte del conductor designado -, los tres se dirigieron a la academia.

/ En el baile /

- Espero que hayas practicado lo suficiente. - Habla Roderich con suma preocupación. - Es tu primera presentación como primer violín.

- Sí, si, bastardo. Ensayé todas estas putas semanas, maldición.

Está demás mencionar que aquellos floridos vocablos venían de Lovino Vargas, quien, para variar, no solo era un buen violinista, sino un prodigioso cantante y un guitarrista excepcional.

Al igual que su mellizo, Lovino tenía una afinidad/debilidad por el arte, pero, no era tan diestro con un pincel o creativo con los objetos inanimados, más bien, la música era un medio de dejar salir aquella dulzura que no se permitía mostrar. Primero muerto antes que ser lindo.

Además, tenía una poderosa razón para preferir que lo vean en aquella faceta en vez de disfrutar el baile...

/ Recuerdo de Lovino, once días antes /

- _Fanculo! Questo mi fa male! Non posso concludere questa stupida tela! Dannazione!_

- Ahora: ¿qué, mierda, te pasa, Feliciano?

- ¡Hermano! - Un abrazo violento y una caída los mantuvo juntos en el suelo.

Era una imagen normal en la casa de los Vargas, cuando el más chico de los mellizos tenía un "bloqueo de pintor". El mayor tenía claro que si le permitía abrazarlo de esa manera por un rato, el otro hallaría "la luz".

Sin embargo, el siguiente monólogo pondría en perspectiva todo lo que sabía de su distraído y sensible congénere.

- ¡Hermano! Soy un desastre. Ya no puedo pintar. Solo pienso en Erika y Ludwig... ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Me enteré por hermano-Fran que irán al baile juntos. Mi capisci? Y ni se dignó en contarme. - Lloriquea un poco. - Desde el viaje escolar, sospechaba que a él le gustaba ella y yo quiero que me preste atención a mí... ¡Y ella ni siquiera nota que él la quiere! Y no puedo ni decir que es degenerado porque no tienen, en realidad, la misma sangre. Si sólo se necesitaba ser adoptado por un familiar suyo para tener su atención, le hubiese rogado al joven Roderich para que me acepte en su familia. - En ese punto, Lovino se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos casi salidos. - ¿Por qué me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas, si al final, solo me va a herir con su indiferencia? Quiero que vaya conmigo a comer _gelatto;_ y que me enseñe a esquiar; y que toque el piano para mí; y que tenga una foto mía para mirarla, en su billetera; y que siempre estemos juntos... ¡Hasta viejitos! Y verle el cabello canoso y sus ojos, tan celestitos, como vitrales de iglesia; y que camine conmigo, de la mano, sin vergüenza...

Del modo más insospechado, el mayor le tapó la boca, sin decir nada. El de cabello cobrizo trataba de quitarse aquella "pinza", sin mucho éxito. Fue entonces cuando, atropelladamente, el de cabello castaño logró levantarse y echarle seguro a la puerta.

- Feliciano... - Logró articular. - ¿Te gustan las chicas?

- Sí, son lindas y delicadas y huelen bien...

- ¿Alguna vez - le costaba preguntar - te has imaginado "viejito" con alguna de ellas?

- No, hermano. - Se formó un rictus en el rostro del mayor.

- ¿Ni siquiera por curiosidad?

- No.

- De acuerdo... - Lo iba a poner a prueba. - Necesito que hagas algo: quiero que cierres los ojos, e imagines todo lo que te hace feliz. Absolutamente todo. Y luego, piensa qué debería ser el amor.

La siguiente secuencia de cambios en el rostro de su hermanito, se le iba a quedar tatuado en la memoria. Al correr los minutos, vio a Feliciano pasar de la alegría al desconcierto, del desconcierto a la estupefacción, y, por último, el horror, con una dramática postura de manos, sobre su boca.

- Her... Her... Hermano... - Feliciano estaba asustado.

- ¡Calla! - El otro se le volvió a apegar. - No hables. - Y le pasó un brazo a la espalda.

/ Fin del recuerdo de Lovino /

Además de tener un excelente currículo como músico, también tenía mala fama por sus invaluables modales y su vocabulario. Era un hecho que Lovino no soportaba a Ludwig, pero, no podía hacerle un escándalo porque, en resumidas cuentas: _"ni siquiera es puto, el troglodita"_.

Había observado la interacción entre su hermanito y el macho-patatas durante todo ese tiempo y _"el único enamorado es mi estúpido hermano"_.

La situación de Feliciano era bastante triste y para terminar desquitándose con alguien o irse de lengua, era mejor refugiarse en la música.

Mientras se va ubicando para iniciar su repertorio, ve dos escenas en la entrada: a la izquierda, el albino ególatra y "Barbie" montaban una escena digna de prólogo para película porno; a la derecha, el aspirante a ermitaño, el macho-patatas y la señorita Erika (a ella la respeta mucho), con sus rostros deformados en asco, vergüenza y...

- No puede ser...

El rostro de dolor y celos que la chica había dejado ver fue una novedad bastante inesperada. ¿Era correcto decirle aquello a su hermanito?

/ En la entrada /

- O sea, tipo, nuestra 'fake relationship' debe tener algo de que sostenerse... - Argumentaba Janica, vestida en un pomposo 'strapless' color magenta, con una tiara bañada en oro rosa.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Dolly. Yo te enseñé este arte ¿recuerdas?

Gilbert vestía un traje formal negro, a rayas, con una camisa roja y corbata y pañuelo plateados. A él le desagradaba el gusto descomunal de la chica por el color rosa, por lo que fueron juntos de compras días atrás, para coordinar sus vestimentas y hacer de su relación algo más creíble.

Ella necesitaba del poder que podía ejercer el tipo y él necesitaba marcar distancia entre las chicas para seguir su camino para lo cual la rubia era un buen "espanta-pájaros".

- Te juro, tipo, estoy, como que, decepcionada de los hombres... - Llevaban conversando un buen rato, desde el auto alquilado que tenían fuera. - O sea, mi hermano mayor y el primo de Ilona son novios. Y yo quedo, como que, cero amor. Estoy mal ¿muerdes?

- Podrías fijarte en alguien menos inalcanzable. - Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

- O sea, si... Bragisnky está entre mis opciones... - Y si Gilbert hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido. ¿Ivan?

- ¡¿Estás drogada?! ¡¿Ese imbécil?!

- O sea, no sería contigo ¿O. K.? Ya te he dicho, con el alma, que "tú y yo": cero. ¿Captas?

- ¡Ya lo sé! Me refiero...: ¿Por qué te fijas en objetivos inalcanzables (y peligrosos)?

- ¿No lo ves? ¡Por eso mismo! Son difíciles para los simples mortales... Yo soy una _"queen"_ que necesita de un _"king"_, o sea, super _"up"_ de los demás.

- Incluso, de ti misma.

- ¡Exacto! - Se le acerca como gata mimosa. - ¿Ves cómo me entiendes?

Y con ese acercamiento meloso fueron recibidos Zwingli, Vogel y el otro Beilschmidt.

- ¡Compórtate, Beilschmidt! - El rubio alto sabía que no era para él la advertencia. - Es un baile ¡maldita sea!

- Relájate, Zwingli... - Con un brazo, mantenía abrazada a Lukasiewicz y pasaron de largo, hacia alguna mesa desocupada.

Mientras avanzaba, alcanzó a ver a Erika: _"Es hermosa. West es muy afortunado."_

/ Avanzada la noche /

Janica y Gilbert se habían llevado por delante todas las bajas expectativas que tenía el Concejo Estudiantil. Hasta Elisabeth, su mayor detractora, tuvo que admitir que los buenos modos y la clase si podían hacer de un "cerdo egoísta" como el albino en un caballero de brillante armadura.

Y es que esa noche tanto el chico como su rubia compañera querían que todos vieran porqué ellos debían tener el control de la escuela.

- ¡Les dije! - Apareció Antonio, frente a Roderich, Elisabeth y Arthur. - "Gilberto" es el hombre.

- Es un gran actor, sin duda. - Cizaña, cortesía de Kirkland. - La verdad: creí que ese par armarían un escándalo para arruinar el baile. - Se dispuso a retirarse. - Será mejor que me ocupe de la vigilancia. Aún no termina la noche y hay demasiados autos de lujo en los alrededores. Además, no hay que quitarles el ojo de encima a Jones y Braginsky... No después del desastre en el museo.

- Tienes razón, Arthur. - Elisabeth se dispuso a vigilar de cerca a ese otro par. Por si las dudas.

- Veré como sigue Lovino. - Eso captó la atención del castaño de ojos verdes.

- Oye, "Rodrigo"... - El otro voltea hacia él. - El... Lovino ¿tocará toda la noche? - El otro se acomoda las gafas.

- Me rogó que lo dejase tocar hasta el último minuto.

- Ah, ya veo... - El desánimo era palpable. - Bueno, no te entretengo más...

El chico de ascendencia española llevaba toda la noche distraído, pese a tener de acompañante a Emma, amiga de Elisabeth. Bastante simpática y muy hermosa, pero: _"No es Lovino"_.

Y el procuraba mantenerse dentro del campo visual del huraño chico. Sin embargo, en toda la noche, el muchacho no había abierto los ojos, para nada.

Lovino poseía memoria digital, es decir, con solo aprender a ubicar sus dedos sobre su violín, el podía aprender cualquier partitura que le pusieran. Su habilidad había sido el detonante para que Roderich Eldestein le confiase el puesto de _'primo violino'_. Por tanto, y con el orden de la música definido junto las horas de ensayo necesarias, el no necesitaba ver ninguna partitura para hacer lo que mejor sabe.

Otro motivo más para no querer participar de manera social en aquel evento. Y también quería demostrarles a todos que no solo los germanos podían dominar la música.

Era un reto personal.

* * *

Me hizo falta tiempo para escribir, pero aquí está... Nos vemos.


	11. Kapitel 10: Leugnung der Beweise

Las horas pasaban deprisa para la mayoría de los asistentes al baile, excepto para Emma. No era el centro de atención de su pareja y lo más trágico: Antonio estaba persiguiendo a un hombre.

_"Emma está llorando. Me dijo que no podía más... Si hubiese sido por otra mujer, hasta pelearía, pero contra Lovino: ¡jamás! Me recalcó que era un fraude y que si no la sacaba de allí en aquel momento, mi secreto sería difundido ahí mismo._

_Sentía que iba a morir... No quería que alguien se diera cuenta... Bueno... No, ya hubo alguien que se dio cuenta y no era Francis (aunque no estaba lejos de saberlo), sino Roderich. Ese tipo no se hacía de la vista gorda cuando se trata de mí, aunque creo que es normal. Después de todo, fui su primer... ¿novio? No sé como definir lo que tuvimos, a pesar de todo. Para él, fue una fase donde 'lo que sea que venga, está bien', pero no fue igual para mí. Yo descubrí mi homosexualidad, no tanto por mi interés en él, sino que me fijaba más en los hombres de cierto tipo y no dejaba de pensar sexualmente en ellos._

_Soy bastante del tipo 'macho', sin ser musculoso y no me fijo mucho en mi aspecto personal, pero me gustan los 'penes'. Y al parecer, ya no puedo ocultarlo más"._

- Esto es culpa de Lovino...

Mientras el drama se apoderaba de las notas del primer violín, cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, había otro drama por empezar.

- En serio, Ludwig, estoy bien así.

_"Erika no se ve animada. Pensé que podríamos estar bailando un poco... Bueno, no es como si fuera yo un gran bailarín, pero, me siento incómodo con su poca participación. Empiezo a creer que aceptó mi invitación por hacer un favor. Lo cual no ayuda ni un poco a mi, ahora, baja autoestima."_

- Erika: No querías venir conmigo ¿cierto? - La rubia quedó anonadada por la aseveración del alto.

- Eh... Yo... - El rostro del rubio se deformó en una inusual y profunda tristeza.

- Disculpa, debo salir un momento.

_"Me siento tan mal... ¿Alguien notaría mis ganas de desaparecer? ¿De que la tierra me trague?_

_Apenas puse un pie fuera del auditorio, corrí directo a los baños del 'territorio BFT'. Dudo que mi hermano o sus amigos estén ahí._

_Aunque..."_

- Hasta que se salieron con la suya... - La voz de Ilona inundaba el área sanitaria.

- Hello?! Por supuesto que lo lograríamos, linda. Como que, no puedo estar en los rincones llorando por tu primo. Y Gilbert es un genio, o sea.

- Gracias, Dolly, pero ya lo sabía. - El albino desataba un poco su corbata. - Aunque el precio que he pagado ha sido algo alto ¿no te parece?

- ¡Ay! Tu hermano, como que, debe aprender a leer la vibra, querido. El creyó que tu y yo... O sea... - Rodó los ojos y movió hacia un lado su cabello. - Querido, contigo, todo bien, pero, al final del día, no eres, ni de cerca, mi tipo.

- Ni tú del mío. - Eso puso peor al más joven de los Beilschmidt. - Pero, que piense lo que quiera.

- Esa es la actitud, cariño. Vamos, los tres, a bailar. - Tomó a su amiga y a su cómplice, de las manos. - ¿Notaron a Lovino Vargas? Toca di-vi-no el violín. ¡Me encanta! - Y así los arrastró fuera de los baños, ignorando al joven rubio escondido, torpemente, cerca de la puerta.

_"Ahora, le debo una gran disculpa a mi hermano. El fue inocente aquella vez y yo lo juzgué sin darle oportunidad. No creo resistir más la tristeza. Y mis ojos ya actúan solos: estoy llorando, arrinconado en una esquina de aquella habitación sanitaria."_

/ En casa de los Vargas, esa noche /

_"Decidí salir a tomar aire. No quise ir al baile, aunque me insistieron mis amigos. Sólo mi mellizo sabía porqué no quería asistir. No me siento preparado para ver a Ludwig junto a ninguna chica._

_Creo que estoy tan centrado en el asunto que he llegado, sin querer, a la academia. Entonces, decido echar un vistazo a algunas partes a las que no suelo ir cuando estoy en clase._

_Primero, el área de 'la Guerra Fría'. Es toda el área norte de la escuela. Braginsky y Jones viven peleando el liderato del lugar. Aunque sea la más amplia, la mayor parte de la infraestructura corresponde a las bodegas y laboratorios de la escuela. Por esa misma razón, ellos comandan el club de Ciencia._

_Segundo, el área controlada por el Concejo Estudiantil. No es que ellos no tengan poder, pero, si sus miembros controlan los clubs más destacados de la academia, entonces forman parte de su 'territorio'. La mayoría tiene sus salones en la zona central de la academia._

_Por último, el BTF. Es la zona sur-oriental de la escuela. Esta incluye el gimnasio y los baños de hombre de esa área. La comanda el hermano de Ludo..."_

- Mi Ludo... - Recorrió la escuela hasta los baños 'BTF'. En eso, oye el eco de un gorgoteo, como si de llanto se tratara. - ¡Wa! ¡¿Qui-quién anda ahí?!

_"¡Scheiße! Alguien entró. ¿Qué hago?"_ Al momento, trató de generar el suficiente silencio como para lograr ahuyentar a su indeseable visitante.

Y como si el destino quisiese que lo encontraran en tan penosa situación, Feliciano abre el cubículo donde Ludwig trataba de mantenerse escondido.

- ¿Ludo?

- Agh-ah... Este...

- ¿No deberías estar acompañando a la señorita Erika?

- Eh... Pues...

- ¡Ludo! - El de cabello cobrizo se aproximó a tocar con sus dedos el rastro de lágrimas del rubio. - Ludo ¿quieres ir a casa?

_"No sé si considerar esto un milagro, pero, siento que este chico está pagándome todas las veces que le he salvado el cuello con esa pregunta"._

- Te lo suplico: ¡Sácame de aquí!

_"Ludo se puso de pie, como si tuviera resortes, y, prácticamente, me jaló a correr, como si lo persiguiera un asesino. No sé qué pudo pasarle, pero creo que fue algo terrible para él._

_Así que, Feliciano: es hora de salvar a este macho"._

/ De regreso al baile /

- Se fue sin más... - Vash estaba junto a Erika.

- Sí. Creo que lo he lastimado, hermano.

- No entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero, si fuiste tú quien le hizo mal, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disculparte. - La regañó, para variar.

- Tienes razón, hermano. No lo traté como merece. El siempre ha sido sincero y respetuoso conmigo.

- Lo sé. Tiene que arreglar el asunto con él. Pero por lo pronto: vayamos a casa. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Ella decidió seguir a Vash. De todos modos, la noche se hizo amarga con haberse dado cuenta de que Gilbert y Janica desaparecieron por un buen tiempo de la pista.

Quería la soledad de su habitación para llorar su pena a gusto.

Cuando los chicos Zwingli-Vogel salen del lugar, Lovino decide tomarse un descanso, antes de la última melodía. Es en ese momento que Antonio se acerca y trata de abordarlo.

- Hola, Lovi.

- No me digas así, imbécil (¿quien te crees para andar de confianzudo, bastardo?).

Ese era uno de esos días en los que al chico Vargas no le daba ganas de ser muy grosero.

- Ah, pues, quería que habláramos un rato afuera. Es algo muy importante ¡te lo juro!

- Hasta donde yo sé, no tenemos nada importante de que hablar, PRIMO.

Así es: Antonio, junto a Francis, son parientes de los italianos.

- Ahí lo tienes: somos primos. Podemos hablar de la familia... - Trata de ser simpático y sacarle una sonrisa.

- Ni de broma. Y no me fastidies más. Debo regresar a la orquesta o a Roderich se le torcerán las bolas de no verme.

Cuando retorna a su puesto, Roderich se le acerca.

- ¿Pasó algo, Lovino?

- No ¿por?

- Es que te vi hablando con Fernández Carriedo...

- Ah, si... Solo lo usual. Es un idiota.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Roderich, hay un baile que animar y no estoy tocando. ¿Me permites, bastardo? - Ante eso, ya no pudo seguir interrogándolo.

_"Ay, Antonio... Este chico es tan difícil. Y totalmente heterosexual..." _

Y hablando de sexualidad...

- Antonio me las va a pagar... Y se las voy a cobrar con Lovino.


End file.
